wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Sacred Flame
---- Unlike most members of the Adepta Sororitas, the Order of the Sacred Flame do not worship the Emperor as he is commonly known, rather as the Omnissiah. While the Omni Legion aren't religious in their worship of the Machine God the same can't be said about the Order of the Sacred flame. Following this alternate zealous behavior the Sisters believe that cybernetic augmentations and replacements may in fact bring them closer to their Omnissiah who they have to thank for the Bolters in hand and armour upon their flesh. Displaying their faith through the use of many forms of weapons and protecting the Imperium's people. History The initial founding of the Order was decided shortly after the Omni Legion lost their Fortress-Monastery and became a fleet based Chapter, they have been the guardians of the planet's cities for millennia. Though their current beliefs and faith in the Omnissiah wouldn't come till later. The year 191.M37 would see the death of Canoness Superior Marie. Upon her passing she'd be succeeded by Canoness Violet. Soon the Order would learn of Violet's faith in Saint Ashe as it wouldn't take long for word of her divinity and the name of the Omnissiah to spread throughout the Order. Many Sisters sought to become closer to their Omnissiah as Ashe had herself, Sisters of the Order of the Sacred Flame had begun altering and improving themselves in the same way of the Adeptus Mechanicus as the Machine Cult slowly spread throughout their Order. The influence of the Adeptus Mechanicus didn't start there, it had been taking root since the Sisters first encountered the Omni Legion as their warriors saw the Omnissiah as the Emperor and respect must be shown to all his creations or it would be the same as disrespecting the Emperor himself. Some Sisters of the Sacred Flame have served the Imperium longer than many others could with the additions to their bodies they were given over the course of centuries, older Sisters looking mostly mechanical and covering their heads with helmets, willing to give up their flesh and blood to serve the Omnissiah till the die they cease to function. Homeworld Tallon V The desert world of Tallon V was discovered by the Omni Legion in early M34 and was the host of the Chapter till the year 398.M36'' which lined up perfectly with the creation of the Order of the Sacred Flame. As the Omni Legion became fleet based the Adepta Sororitas became prolific on the world, new recruits obtained through bloody executions of the criminals living in the city slums and the newly orphaned children taken to be raised under the care of the Schola Progenium. Rarely are children from the upper cities are taken to become members of the Ecclesiarchy if ever because the Administratum holds greater power on this world than the other. Due to the nature of the planet's rotation many Sisters have been trained in the dark landscape to operate from these environments or the blazing wastelands from the opposite side of the world. One of the lifeforms on this world is a beast named the ''"Umbra Stalker", these creatures appear to resemble the ancient Terran animals known as "Tigers" though like the other lifeforms on Tallon V its fur is completely black with a thick bone-like armour covering most of it's vital areas and torso. Sisters of the Sacred Flame should they be skilled enough may be able to capture and tame one of these animals, though their claws are capable of tearing through power armour nearly as easily as a Genestealer. Organisation (as of 111.M42) Seen as the elite guard for the world that work with the Adeptus Arbites that patrol the city at all times of the day, they aid them in random sweeps of the Slums, always finding mutants and criminals that need to be purged for the safety of the rest of the city. High ranking Sisters also have roles as personal security for noble families should their ties with the Ecclesiarchy be powerful enough, standing as silent sentinels. Lesser Orders of the Famulous, Dialogus, and''' Hospitaller play a major role in aiding the citizens of Tallon should they need it. Though members of the Dialgus will frequently join Sisters of the Sacred Flame during assignments that may requires the take over of a world through careful negotiations, aiding the Omni Legion through these tactics from time-to-time. Unlike the Omni Legion and some other Space Marine Chapters the Order of the Sacred Flame organizes their Divisions to follow the same structure as one another to ensure no force would be considered "superior" than the other. The Canoness Ultima holds absolute power over the entire Order and organizes all forms of battle formations with the aid of the other Canoness', she will join her forces should her aid be required. Canoness' are in charge of leading the Order's Battle Divisions. '''Battle Sister squads Comprised of squads of 10 led by a Sister Superior, specialist teams comprise of: Seraphims, Retributors and Dominions. Seraphim Squads Fast, close range combat specialists who use jump packs to close the gap between themselves and the Omnissiah's foes. Making use of both melee weapons like power swords and ranged weapons such as bolt pistols in close range combat. Hand flamers are common for Seraphims to use because of their effectiveness in close range combat. Retributor Squads Heavy weapon specialists of the Order and will be the ones who cause most damage from infantry, wielding powerful heavy flamers that reach dozens of feet and powerful multi-melta cannons that tear through armour. There are rumors that the Forge World of Roitheta is currently testing a new form of power armour that was discovered by the Omni Legion in the year 104.M42. Rumors also suggest they're for individuals that lack the black carapace found in Adeptus Astartes, therefore they'd be tested on Retributors. Dominion squads Making use of nearly all forms of weaponry and are the ones that any Battle Sister will inspire to be. Their forces are divided among every Division as apposed to Space marine Veterans who typically stay within their 1st Companies. Through the decades of battle and hardships the Order's love and passion for the Omnissiah and his teaching shine through these warriors, many of their limbs replaced with cybernetics for increased strength and speed. Celestine Squads Each Canoness commands a squad of the Order's most elite who follow her into battle or may accompany specific members within the Order or other allies into battle. These women are hand-picked from the Order's top Legatines to form these special commando squads. Capable of destabilizing an entire system within a matter of months through assassinations and turning the local governments and churches upon one another. Ranks of the Order Sisters with the Order of the Sacred Flame are organized differently than many other Orders within the Imperium of man, many ranks removed and others with their titles changed. This has been done as a means to streamline their Order. '' '''Order Acolyte: ' Young girls are taken to the many institutions on Tallon V that are controlled by the Ecclesiarchy. Many taken from slums of Tallon V's cities as infants or toddlers they are indoctrinated to follow the Imperial Cult by the Schola Progenium. Order Aspirant: Young girls ranging from the age of 17 to 25 make up this rank. Once becoming of age they'll be cast into the dangerous landscapes of Tallon V as part of their training. Upon completing this task the Order will complete their lessons by providing them additional education about the Omnissiah and the Machine God. Battle Sister: The armed backbone of the entire Order, these women with bolters, Meltas and flamers in hand fight the foes of the Imperium. Declaring their loyalty to the Omnissiah they fight to forces of Chaos, Xenos and any foul heretic who threatens their Imperium and it's people. Many take care to aid the people and show them the protection the Omnissiah provides. When a Sister finally achieves this rank she is required to sacrifice one of her hands to be replaced with one of metal. Sister Superior: Typical Squads of Adepta Sororitas contain 10 members and these battle hardened women lead them into battle and ensure their missions are completed as instructed by their commanders. It takes many years for a Sister to achieve this position by proving both their mental and physical strengths. By this time Sisters are given the choice to walk away from the Order to seek another life as either a member of the Adeptus Arbites or the Ordo Tempestus. Their only other option is to surrender their mortal flesh to the Omnissiah's light. They show this faith by having most of their internal organs replaced, because of this they'd be incapable of bearing children. Legatine: Cybernetically enhanced soldiers who now begin to appear more mechanical than human, commanding 10 Squads (Company) on the battlefield, 100 Sisters under her command gives her a vital role. Taking to the battlefield she communicates orders to all her Squad Leaders with the same ease as just thinking it, due to the implanted bionics in her brain she can vox her commanders with a thought. Additional bionics can be found within their bodies but the number and types vary depending on the Sister. Palatine: ' One of the most powerful soldiers in the Order, these women are in command of 10 Companies (Battalion). Typically keeping their armour on, some even choosing to wear their helmets. The reasons for this is roughly 40% of the Sister's body would be replaced by cybernetics by this point in her life, Sisters of this rank sometimes reach several centuries older because of these augments. Their voices distorted by their vocal cords replaced with augments. '''Canoness: ' Commanding their Divisions that consist of 10 Battalions. 50% Machine they hardly resemble humans, slaughtering mankind's foes while collecting appropriate data based on both them and allies. The clattering of their metal feet on metal, the clicking of their joints as they flex and the speed in which complete a single thought. When not on the battlefield these maidens may confine themselves to their quarters to give prayer and thanks to the Omnissiah while applying oils and incense to their mechanical limbs and surfaces. With their brain mostly intact despite the centuries of living on hell torn worlds and knows only performing her role as a servant whose flesh belongs to the Omnissiah. '''Canoness Ultima: Encased in a full suit of ancient armour created for the Order and passed down for millennia the Canoness Ultima for many it's unknown how augmented she may be for a single Canoness Ultima may live for millennia, because of her augments and bionics, though it is rare for them to live that long for the battlefield calls her. As the leader of the Order she only takes orders from the Ecclesiarchy or the High Lords of Terra themselves should they directly relay commands to the Order. Dolls of the Omnissiah Rather than the Sister Repentia these women are subjected to detailed and brutal cybernetic remodeling. Some to the extent of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Skitarii Legions. These women are assigned the most dangerous missions that a normal human wouldn't be capable of. They aren't expected to return alive but to succeed in death. Equipped with forearm mounted chainblades with most of their bodies covered in a thick red cloak that covers the majority of their thin mechanical frame.Within each woman is a powerful Melta charge that is capable of being dischanged at will, only used as a last resort should their death be assured. Created by a combined effort of Canoness Ultima Mei and Magos Dominus Iseult as the next step in the evolution of their Order in the year 178.M39. The fragility of humans is the only limit for the Sororitas but the resources should be put to use. Order of Battle Beliefs Adepta Sororitas from the modern Order of the Sacred Flame will see to it that they receive cybernetic enhancements as the decades pass, many of the warriors sacrificing their human bodies for metal. The process isn't typically forced and only encouraged as a means to extend the lives and power of the Sisters. After at least 40 years of service when a Sister would typically be promoted to Sister Superior they are given the chance to walk away from the Order, to seek out alternate lives. Either it to join another service or to retire and raise a family. This offer is rarely taken, thus Sisters who swear their lives and souls to the Order show it by sacrificing most of their internal organs in place for steel and wires. Some even as far as willingly have their limbs removed to be placed inside a Penitent Engine. Wishing to become one with the Machine Spirit so they be ever closer to the Omnissiah and die in glorious combat in his honor. Despite their cold and mechanical appearance there are many members of the Order who retain most of their human personality, displaying their fanatic faith in the Omnissiah while giving their lives to protect the Imperium and it's loyal citizens. One of the vows of the Order is that no harm shall come to the elderly or young, viewing them as weak willed and easy to manipulate by those who are the true sinners. Though should they receive orders from their superiors that all must be purified then no one will be safe from their flames. Worship of the Omnissiah has completely replaced worship of the Emperor, despite being seen as the same entity the Sisters have insisted that he's beyond mortal flesh and therefore an Avatar of the Mechanicus' Machine God. From the Bolter ammo in their palms to the star ships they fly and all other forms of mankind's technology, firmly believing the Omnissiah created everything himself and that the Tech Priests of Mars are his spiritual servants while they're his holy warriors. The mistreatment or disrespect of something as minor as a Laspistol is an insult to the Omnissiah and can only be returned with a quick death. Saint Ashe In early M37 the world of Tallon V was struck by a coordinated uprising from the slums of the many cities, the Order of the Sacred Flame was still young and only with the aid of the Adeptus Arbites they were able to fight off the criminals and mutants. One such Sister was a young woman named Ashe who fought with her Sisters with Flamer in hand she brought the cleansing flames to those who sought to fight against their rulers. During the conflict Ashe was struck in the shoulder with a Bolter round. She thought she had died but as she lay in darkness Ashe saw a bright figure that stood over her, it shone a bright gold and brought tears to her eyes. Reaching out with her arm she realized it wouldn't move, turning to look at what was wrong she awoke to find her arm had been replaced by an artificial limb. Ashe would have the occasional dream of that light and knew it had to be a sign of some sort as she caressed her mechanical arm. Over the years that followed Ashe would meet and accompany the Omni Legion members on their missions, seeing the way they treated technology and citizens of the Imperium was fascinating to her. During one such mission she asked one of the many Sergeants in the Formation about what the Omnissiah was as she had heard members of the Chapter speak of him many times. He took much time explaining that the Omnissiah was the Emperor himself, that he was the physical avatar of the Machine God. These words struck her core as she grasped her mechanical arm, that must be what she saw. The Emperor-No, the Omnissiah. Records from the Omni Legion Chapter contain information from 133.M37 where Ashe was one of the Order's Superior Advance who lead her Sisters to battle against an Ork WAAAGH! that descended upon one of the local worlds in the sub-sector. On the battlefield hundreds of Sisters aided the Astra Militarium, using their effective flame and Melta weapons on the Xenos but they'd be overwhelmed. Despite her ferocity and skill on the battlefield Ashe was overwhelmed. Once the battle was resolved with the aid of the Omni Legion Space Marine Chapter she was found among the dead, she died in the arms of Captain Tristan before he could get her to medical aid. Tristan claims her dying words were, "I can see him...his golden light...the Omnissiah's light." ''Her body would go limp in his arms. It wouldn't be until the year 139.M37 when the Order of the Sacred Flame would pursue a lead that spoke of a Cult in system, a force of roughly 5000 Sisters were sent lead by Canoness Superior Marie. Upon landing on the Feudal World the Sisters quickly found themselves attacked by Daemons of Slaanesh. Even with Marie's leadership the Sisters could only defend themselves from the hordes of Daemons as they awaited aid to arrive. It would appear in the last way they thought it would, Marie attempted to fight a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh but before their blades could clash there was a blinding golden light. Once the light faded and the Sisters could see they saw a beautiful young woman with metallic feathered wings hovering in the air above Marie, she quickly descended down to the woman to ensure she was unharmed. As the furious Greater Daemon charged to attack the Saint she turned and caught it's blade with a hand connected to a brilliant golden mechanical arm. As her hand touched it's blade the weapon cracked and soon shattered in her grasp, staggering back the Daemon attempted to attack with additional limbs but the Saint was too fast and dove her hand into it's chest, tearing its heart out before crushing it. "I am Ashe, Saint of the Omnissiah and death is all that awaits his enemies!" she would call out before the remaining 203 Sisters stood alongside her to drive off the warp entities until aid would arrive. The ensuing battle would go on for three days. Once the Sisters were safely aboard their ships Ashe disappeared, last seen on the world fighting off the Daemons before the fleet Exterminatus the world. It would be this encounter with Ashe that would cause an uproar with the survivors, proclaiming that they witnessed one of their Sisters return as a Saint but not just that, one who claimed to be a Saint of the Omnissiah. For years the Sisters of the Order of the Sacred Flame begun to question if this was a sign from their God that he was in fact this entity. Why would a Saint lie? The word of Saint Ashe spread quickly through the ranks of the Order and over the span of a mere century the Sisters would refer to the God Emperor as the Omnissiah as told by their Living Saint Ashe. This would be reinforced by the eventual rise of Ultima Canoness Violet, she idolized Ashe and spearheaded the Order to have faith in the Omnissiah. Notable Sisters '''Canoness Ultima Ashelia' Canoness Eileen Canoness Arianna Canoness Adella Canoness Velka Canoness Yuria Canoness Anri Canoness Sirris Canoness Priscilla Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperium Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Cyberslayer128